Todo vale por amor
by Alex Rose Love
Summary: Es una historia de amor y sufrimiento, protagonizada por Rose Weasley una joven maga que tendrá que enfrentar los juegos de la vida. Un Rose&Scorpius


Los personajes principales son originales de JKR :D pero se los pedí prestados para el fic ;)

Disfruten!

* * *

><p>Rose se encontraba sentada en el asiento 24 H, cabina económica de un boeing 757, dirección New York, Estados Unidos. ¿Porque allá? Por una razón muy simple, quería alejarse del mundo mágico. La habían aceptado en la academia de Medimagia de Salem, pero no pretendía llegar hasta Massachusetts, no sus planes eran muy distintos al futuro que sus padres pensaban que tendría.<p>

Se quedaría en Ney York y buscaría un trabajo de tiempo completo, tenía solo 7 meses y medio para juntar una gran cantidad de dinero para poder sobrevivir los meses que viniesen después. Sus padres no tenían porque saber que ella no asistiría realmente al instituto de Salem, ni que se quedaría en New York, ni que en 7 meses más un nuevo integrante se uniría a la familia.

¿Qué era lo que la retenía de contarle a sus padres que estaba embarazada? Para empezar tenía solo 17 años, no había terminado sus estudios después de Hogwarts, para ser sincera ni siquiera los empezaría. El padre de su futuro hijo no era muy apreciado por sus padres, en especial por su papa, Ron Weasley. Y por ultimo si es que le contaba a ellos, todos sabrían y su huida no tendría sentido.

El avión empezaba a descender hacia su destino final, y Rose se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. ¿Por qué? Ni ella lo sabía. Le fue mucho más fácil despedirse de sus seres queridos en Londres. Tal vez había sido porque lo único que quería era escapar, pero en este momento que llegaba a su destino, donde sus planes darían comienzo, se sentía débil para lograr sus objetivos.

En su regazo residían las cartas de todos sus familiares y amigos. Habían ido todos sus tíos, a excepción de tío Charlie que no pudo dejar Rumania para despedirse. Sus abuelos estaban en primera fila despidiéndose de ella junto a una tarta y un suéter Weasley para Rose. "lo necesitaras allá, dicen que los inviernos de Salem son muy fríos" le había dicho su abuela al pasárselo. Sus primos también habían venido, algunos como Vic y Lucy, habían venido con sus respectivas parejas. Katy su mejor amiga se encontraba también ahí, junto a ella estaban sus padres Ron y Hermione y su hermano Hugo. No faltaba nadie a los ojos de la mayoría de los presentes, (excepto tío Charlie) pero Katy y Albus no comprendían porque su mejor amigo de toda la vida no estaba ahí. Era sabido que los papas de Rose lo detestaban y también gran parte de la familia Weasley, pero creían que eso pasaría a ser un detalle en una situación como aquella.

Scorpius no apareció ese día a despedirse de Rose, no porque no quisiera, fue simplemente porque no sabía que Rose se iba. Fueron planes de último minuto y Rose procuró que Scorpius no se enterase de nada. Sería mejor para los dos, nada de explicaciones. Rose estaba segura que si él le hubiese pedido que se quedase lo hubiera hecho, pero tenía que pensar en su futuro, en el futuro de ambos. Alejándose sería la mejor solución para los dos.

Se bajo del avión y se dedico en seguir a la multitud de personas que se dirigían hacia un mismo sentido. No tenía idea de que hacer ahora, a pesar de que su mama y su tío Harry le habían explicado varias veces que hacer para que no se perdiese. Primero tuvo que pasar por la aduana, donde le hicieron preguntas de todo tipo, las cuales contesto un poco confundida, ¿Y que si se quería quedar todo el tiempo del mundo? La señorita de la ventanilla le explicó que necesitaba una visa para poder entrar al país, si es que pretendía quedarse más de un mes. Rose tenía pasaporte europeo, pero eso no le daba la posibilidad para quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiese. Pero solucionó todo el problema con un rápido confundus. Luego siguiendo las indicaciones de la chica de la ventanilla se encamino a buscar sus pertenencias. A la vista de cualquier muggle su valija era normal, ni muy grande ni muy chica, pero completamente inadecuada para una persona que pretendía quedarse un tiempo ilimitado en un país ajeno. Cuando por fin salió al exterior se vio sumergida en un mar de autos. Tomo el primer taxi que encontró vacío y le dio la dirección de un hostal en las afueras de New York.

Pretendía quedarse en un lugar alejado de los centros turísticos, para no tener la infortuna de pillarse con algún amigo de sus padres, o con cualquier persona que pudiese reconocerla. Mientras el taxista subía su equipaje al porta maletas, Rose se introdujo en el taxi y pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo. Era muy tarde para arrepentirse, aunque quisiese no lo haría, ella era Rose Weasley una perfecta mezcla de la testarudez de su padre y la determinación de su madre.

Mientras miraba las calles de esta nueva ciudad Rose recordaba la improvisada despedida que tuvo en el aeropuerto. Les aviso a sus padres un día antes de su vuelo. Ya había comprado los pasajes así que no había vuelta atrás, pero sus padres estaban felices de que al fin se decidiese con Salem, ya que quedaban solo unas semanas de vacaciones antes de que empiece un nuevo año estudiantil. Así fue que se lo tomaron con alegría y no le hicieron ningún problema. Albus y Katy fueron un caso completamente distinto. Los dos la recriminaban de querer abandonarlos, sabían que Salem no era su primera opción, y les dolía que se fuese tan lejos. Si es que alguno de los dos consideró extraña la elección de Rose, no lo tomaron en cuenta, sabiendo que a veces esa chica era extraña con sus decisiones. Rose les aviso a los demás la noche antes de partir, para que fuesen a despedirse de ella al aeropuerto. Había dicho que sentía no haber podido contarles antes, pero como no estaba segura si la aceptaban o no, no quería después desilusionarlos a todos.

Aquella farsa se la habían creído todos, ya que se adecuaba al actuar de Rose. Lo tenía todo fríamente calculado, sin fiesta de despedida o soltaría algo que la podría delatar, entre más rápido todo mejor. Y lo más importante, Scorpius no se tenía que enterar de que ella se iba. Dejó la dirección de una casilla en Salem, donde una lechuza del correo Mágico de Salem le enviaría la correspondencia a su nuevo hogar en New York. Tenía las excusas perfectas para no contestar las cartas, mucho estudio o simplemente no llegaron porque se perdieron en el camino.

Por fin llegaron a la dirección que Rose le había pasado. Era un lugar, ¿cómo decirlo? Bastante desvalido, con las tejas a medio caer y la pintura salida. Pero para ella era perfecto, aquí nadie la relacionaría con Inglaterra, su familia o incluso con el mundo mágico.

Con ayuda del taxista subió sus cosas al segundo piso donde se encontraba su habitación. Le pago al taxista y bajo a la recepción a conversar con la señora encargada del lugar.

Charlota King era una señora de unos 55 años y su vida era el hostal de Robert, su difunto esposo. Este le había dejado una pocilga y muchas deudas cuando murió, por lo que Charlota no tenía muchas posibilidades. Se había convertido en una mujer dura con los años, pero es que la experiencia le había enseñado que siendo amable no se conseguía nada.

Rose comprendió al momento de hablar con ella que su convivencia no sería fácil, era una señora severa e insensible, o eso era lo que Rose vio en ella a primera vista. Le pregunto si sabía de algún local que buscase empleados y al recibir una negativa bastante cruel se dirigió a su habitación.

Al llegar a su nueva habitación decidió adecuarla un poco más a su hogar, con un movimiento de la varita arreglo el techo y agrando un poco más la ventana. Pinto las paredes un roza pastel con franjas blancas y les colgó algunos cuadros y pósters que había traído desde Londres. Limpio el piso y se distinguió la linda madera que en su tiempo le pusieron. Por último agrando el closet para que entrara toda su ropa y ordeno todas las cosas de su baúl en el. Decidió ducharse y luego salir a recorrer el lugar, estaba segura que conseguiría un muy buen trabajo por ahí cerca, esa era una de las ventajas de ser maga

OoO

Este ya era el tercer restaurante del que salía, ya había recorrido unas diez cuadras a la redonda del hostal y no había encontrado nada que pudiese hacer sin magia. Camino unos minutos mirando al cielo y se pregunto "Que mierda puedo hacer sin magia, no quiero estar todo el día ocupando la varita o podría ocurrir un accidente, como que un muggle me viese y luego adiós planes. Bueno, ¿para que soy buena? En el colegio me iba muy bien en transformaciones…. No eso no sirve Rose,… cuando iba al colegio muggle se me daban muy bien las matemáticas. ¿Que mas? ¡Rose piensa! Bueno si sobreviví a las clases de Hagrid de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, creo que podría sobrevivir cuidando animales no mágicos. Aunque no creo que la gente de por acá tenga muchas mascotas a las que quieran que las cuiden. ¿Qué más? Bueno se de literatura muggle. Bien Rose eso ya es un avance. Podría buscar alguna biblioteca, o una librería." Y con esto en mente Rose recorrió las calles preguntando de vez en cuando a los que transitaban por ahí, por alguna librería o biblioteca.

Estaba agotada, había recorrido toda la tarde hasta encontrar algunas buenas opciones de trabajo. A unas 8 cuadras había una biblioteca pública donde hacía falta una bibliotecaria con conocimientos en literatura general, y ella se sentía capacitada a suplir el puesto. La otra opción que había encontrado era una tienda de libros bastante grande y con arto movimiento. Lamentablemente ninguna de las dos ofrecía trabajo a tiempo completo, así que decidió dividir su tiempo laboral entre la tienda de libros y la biblioteca municipal. En la mañana iría a la biblioteca municipal donde ayudaría principalmente a los estudiantes a buscar los respectivos libros. Y luego después de la hora de almuerzo trabajaría en la librería que quedaba a unas 6 cuadras del hostal y a unas 12 de la biblioteca.

"Perfecto" pensó Rose, las cosas iban bien y si seguían así para abril habría conseguido lo suficiente para mantenerse a ella y su pequeño. Esperaba no tener problemas con el embarazo, ya que no pretendía dejar de trabajar ningún día antes del parto. También aprovecho de ver algún hospital cercano que tuviese sala de maternidad, y dejo pedida una hora para unas semanas más. Todo iba según sus planes.

Rose se acostó y pensó en todo lo que había pasado desde que supo de la noticia. Apenas habían pasado unas semanas cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada, no lo creía posible pero las nauseas y los vómitos matutinos no eran porque si. Así que decidió visitar a un medico muggle. Cuando el Dr. Thomson le confirmo sus sospechas no supo cómo reaccionar. Se sentó en una banca de un parque cercano y medito todas sus opciones. Cuando ya estaba decidida de que no quería al niño y se paro para irse, vio como un pequeño de no más de 2 años se encontraba llorando solo en una banca. Se le acerco para saber que le pasaba y el pequeño simplemente le dijo "me perdí" Rose lo tomo de la mano y juntos caminaron un busca de la madre del pequeño. Cuando por fin la encontraron la señora lo lleno de besos mientras lloraba, le explico a Rose que ella se encontraba en el supermercado del frente y que de repente el chico no estaba a su lado.

Mientras Rose los miraba se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que era su decisión… no podía matar al ser que tenia dentro, y menos pensando que era fruto de su amor con Scorpius. Pero existían algunos inconvenientes. Scorpius no tenía trabajo, vivía en un departamento en la parte vieja de la ciudad y no pretendía pedirle ayuda a sus padres para sobresalir. El chico era uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch que Rose conocía, pero lamentablemente el apellido Malfoy no tenía mucha popularidad en el mundo mágico, así que sus posibilidades se reducían. Rose no quería un fututo así para él, ni para ella. No podría vivir tranquila sabiendo que por culpa de este pequeño él nunca lograría sus metas, tendrían que vivir a costas de sus padres. No, él se merecía ser feliz, Rose lo amaba demasiado como para hacerle aquello. Así que tomo una decisión distinta. Se iría lejos, muy lejos y desaparecería de su vida. Y aquí estaba a kilómetros de distancia de él, pensando en que estaría haciendo en este momento, y como se lo habría tomado el que Rose se hubiese ido. Tenía ganas de estar acostadita junto a él viendo una película en su televisor destartalado. Pero no era posible, y debía de dejar de pensar esas cosas, lo había dejado todo atrás y ahora era tiempo que su pasado quedase enterrado.

Esa noche se durmió muy tarde pensando en el, cuando por fin cerró los ojos, su almohada se encontraba empapada de sus lagrimas. No sería fácil, lo sabía iba a ser duro, pero todo era por él.

* * *

><p>:) Bueno, me he decidido por escribir un fic :D Espero que les guste, es una de las historias que tengo que más me gusta, pero va para largooo, asique si deciden seguirlo van a tener que tener paciencia.<p>

Esta historia ya la publique en otra pagina (no es plagio), pero decidí volver a leerla y arreglar unos problemas de gramática :D y así darme las ganas de continuarla con más animo, asique les puedo decir que tengo varios capítulos ya escritos (y revisados) y estoy aprovechando de continuar la historia, para que así no sea tan discontinuo las subidas de capítulos :)  
>Espero les guste<br>Alex Rose Love *


End file.
